Tiger butterfly love
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: A bunch of Brithina one shots( lemon chapter 4)
1. Birthday

It was bright and sunny outside when I woke up. After taking a shower I looked at the calendar: it was June 30th. Britt-kun's birthday! I got dressed in my normal clothes, grabbed Britt-kun's present and headed to his house. I was nervous to knock but after 5 seconds I finally got the courage to knock. When I did Britt's mom answered.

"Hi Hinata"

"I-Is Britt-kun h-here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room, first door on your right when you go upstairs." I thanked her and walked upstairs to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked in Britt's room and he was practicing his targeting. "Oh, Hey Hinata"

"H-hi B-Britt-kun happy b-birthday" My face turned red. I loved his serious, yet calm voice.

"Thanks Hina-chan"

"Y-you're w-welcome, anyways you w-wanna go get some r-ramen?" Please say yes, that's all I could say in my head.

"Sure, let's go" Britt-kun grabbed his wallet but I took it from him.

"I-I w-wanna pay Britt-kun." My face turned even redder.

"How about we eat then decide who pays?"

"O-okay!" We started heading to the ramen shop. The sunlight made Britt look more handsome. His golden spiky hair that flew with the wind, his skin-tight black shirt showed off his hips and his lips looked so soft, I just wanted to kiss them. When we arrived at the ramen shop we ordered and Naruto came bursting in.

"Geez, Naruto, what's your hurry?"

"I'm hungry" Britt laughed and I blushed. Naruto sat down next to Britt and our ramen arrived. We ate and then me and Britt headed to his house.

"Well we're here.."

"Britt-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I hang o-out with you?"

"Sure" We walked in and I noticed how big the place was...when we got to his room I slipped on Rajah and accidently slammed Britt right into the wall. Britt was holding his side and I could tell he was hurt.

"Britt-kun!" I ran over to him, hugging him gently. "Britt-kun, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" I helped Britt up and gently led him to the bed.

"Britt-kun..."

"Hmm?"I finally got the guts to lean in and kiss him.

"I love you" Britt's face erupted in blush.

"I love you too Hinata"


	2. Sick

I walked up the stairs to Britt's room. I had heard he was sick and I had to come see if he was okay. When I walked in he looked really sick. His skin was pale, and he was slowly breathing like it was a struggle, I ran over to his side.

"Britt-kun."

"Hi Hina-" He quickly started coughing and I bolted to the kitchen to grab him some water. I poured it gently down his throat and his breathing got a little better. I sat down by his side on the bed and laid his head on my shoulder, stroking his hair. His forehead was warm and I set him down on the pillow, laying with him. I heard his stomach growl and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Britt-kun, let me make you lunch." I went downstairs and prepared his favorite. When I finished, I brought it up to him and gently put my hand on his cheek, still feeling a ton of heat. I lifted up his shirt and put the cold water bottle on his skin. He trembled from the cold and I imediately threw the bottle away from Britt-kun. I kept him close to me as I let him sleep on my lap.

"I love you Hina"

"Love you too Britt-kun, get well soon."


	3. Valentine's day

(Britt's POV)

It was about Valentine's day as I was going to visit Sakura.( We've been dating for 6 months) She didn't answer the door so I snuck up a tree and looked in the window. I was shocked and heartbroken. Sakura was making out with my BROTHER. I was so mad I walked in and barged into her room demanding an explanation.

"I-I-I-" My brother tried to explain himself but I glared at him and he shut up.

"Well Britt-kun, your brother's hotter than you and actually HAS a six pack so I dumped you for him. We're through" Angry, I stormed out of Sakura's house, tears in my eyes. I walked through town, noticing everyone holding hands. Shikamaru and Karin, Sasuke and Ino, Naruto and Temari, and Shino and Kiba. Getting more hurt and angry, I just headed to my favorite relaxation spot, where I'd be alone. I finally arrived after 5 seconds and noticed Hinata there as well. She noticed me and turned her head around.

"B-Britt-kun...what are y-you d-doing h-here?" I walk over and sit down next to her.

"I come here a lot to relax.." I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes remembering what Sakura said. _'your brother's hotter than you and actually HAS a six pack' _I zoned back into reality when I noticed Hinata hugging me.

"A-are y-you o-okay B-Britt-kun?" I sighed and Hinata hugged tight. I could tell she was worried.

"I'm fine...unless being fine counts as being dumped by your lifetime crush for your brother" Hinata snuggled into me making me blush.

"What did S-Sakura-san say to you anyways?"

"your brother's hotter than you and actually HAS a six pack" I could tell Hinata was shocked and worried. She unzipped my jacket and I looked away embarrased as she took my jacket off completely.

"I-I don't see why she thought your brother was hotter...cause you're really handsome B-Britt-kun" My face was a dark crimson as Hinata slowly got closer. "I love you"

"L-love you too"


	4. Christmas

It was christmas at Britt's house where me and Britt were hanging out.

"So what do you wanna do Hinata? He asked and I blushed shrugging. Rajah crawled over to the scrapbook shelf and pulled out a pink album and dropped it in my lap. Britt blushed.

"Wanna look at it with me Britt-kun?" He smiled and we sat down on the couch looking at Britt's childhood pictures. Rajah flipped the page and there was a picture with Britt wearing pants on his head.

Britt walked away. I tried to grab his wrist to stop him but he was gone by the time I stood up. It took me about ten minutes to find him before I found him downstairs in his basement.

"Love you Britt-kun"

"I-I-" I walked over to him and kissed him taking off his pants. When I pulled away I took off his boxers. Damn, was he hung. His cock was at least 12 inches and 3 inches thick. I got on my hands and knees and took his cock in my mouth, licking his precum. That moan he set off, turned me on and I kept taking him down my throat. He was moaning like crazy and after I deepthroated him, he came. I happily swallowed all his cum before standing up and pushing him on the couch.

"Hinata, what are you-" I put my finger on his lips.

"You'll see big boy" I purred seductively when he flipped us over so that he was on top. After taking off all my clothes, he started biting my nipples and I moaned. It felt so good.

"Ah Britt-kun more!" He bit harder, and pulled away before flipping me over so I was on my hands and knees. He poked my enterance and I thrusted right back into him so he could hurry up and enter me. It hurt though.

"Jezze Hinata, I was gonna put lube on you know."

I flipped us over and I started riding him. After a little while we both came and I leaned against him and joined him in the sleep world.


	5. Dance

It was the annual Konoha dance and I was waiting for Naruto-kun to arrive. After a half hour I looked around and noticed Britt-kun..alone. I felt bad for him. I noticed everyone except him ad a date..so I decided to go give him company.

"Britt-kun?" He turned towards me and smiled at me. It was a fake and I sat down with him. "Where's your date?" He sighed before getting up.

"I don't have one." Britt went up to the balcony but before I could stop him, Naruto-kun showed up.

"Sorry I'm late Hina-chan" He brought flowers and was wearing a tux for once.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." After a couple songs, I heard Sakura and Ino talking and Britt's name came up a few times.

"Poor Britt..I heard he doesn't have a date."

"I'll go see if he wants to dance."

"Don't Sakura, he's gonna be even worse if he sees his crush with another guy."

"Well...let's go at least check on him." Sakura and Ino headed up to the balcony. I followed hiding.

"Hey Britt." Britt didn't even turn around but it was obvious he was upset.

"Hey Sakura, Ino." I saw them join Britt and he sighed.

"See Britt, this is why you ask your crush to the dance" Sakura snapped and Britt looked down upset, tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, leave Britt alone...he was just too shy..which there's nothing wrong with." I was hurt inside. I didn't know Britt was this lonely. If I knew I would've pushed Naruto away and ran after Britt.

"It's alright Ino, Sakura's right..I should've gotten the guts to ask Hinata to be my date." My eyes widened.

"I'm going back down." Britt headed back downstairs and hung out against the wall. Then a really slow song started playing, and I saw Britt lean back and relax. Naruto grabbed my hand, but I pushed him away. I wasn't gonna leave Britt-kun alone. I walked up to Britt and grabbed his hand. He looked at me shocked, blushing and with tears in his eyes. After dragging him to the dance floor, I kissed him right in front of everyone. After I pulled away, his face was all red and I dragged him outside and kissed him again.

"Hinata I-I-I-I-I-"

"I'll be your girl Britt-kun." He smiled and we both shared a kiss.


End file.
